The present invention relates to solar electric generators, and in particular, to portable solar electric generators.
In recent years, the cost of generating electricity has increased dramatically. In California, the monthly electric bill for many consumers has more than doubled in the past year. Rolling blackouts, a condition in which geographical sections of the community are alternately cut-off from receiving electricity during an electrical shortage crisis, are becoming increasingly commonplace with more predicted for the summer of 2001. As our planet""s natural resources are depleted and as population increases, the importance of effectively harnessing alternative methods of generating electricity has increased.
Photovoltaic panels (also called solar panels) are well known and are used to generate electricity from sunlight. Sunlight is xe2x80x9cfreexe2x80x9d and so the cost of electricity generated by a photovoltaic panel is extremely low. However, solar energy is not widely used to generate electricity for residences because of the expense associated with installing a solar energy system onto a residence. Typically, photovoltaic panels are currently fixedly attached to the roof of a house and wired directly into the home""s electrical system. Some disadvantages include the fact that the roof may not be optimum location on the home owner""s property to receive the best, most direct sunlight. Also, once the system is installed, it is permanent. In other words, if the homeowner moves to a new home, he cannot take the solar generating system with him. Also, it is extremely expensive to install a roof mounted solar generating system. Current estimates range from $20,000 to $30,000.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,201,181, issued to Azzam, discloses a portable modular solar cart. However, the cart disclosed by Azzam is inadequate for effectively supplying enough energy to satisfy the needs of a typical residence.
What is needed is a better portable solar generator.
The present invention provides a portable PV modular solar generator. A plurality of wheels is attached to the bottom of a rechargeable battery container. At least one rechargeable battery is contained inside the rechargeable battery container. A power conditioning panel, is connected to the rechargeable battery container. At least one photovoltaic panel is pivotally connected. In a preferred embodiment, the rechargeable battery container waterproof battery enclosure having a knife switch connection. A mast having a rotation bar is supported by the waterproof battery enclosure. At least one solar panel support brace for supporting the photovoltaic panel is attached to the rotation bar. The power conditioning panel is waterproof, is attached to the mast and has a door. When the door is opened, at least one safety switch is opened, breaking an electric circuit. The waterproof power conditioning panel has a charge controller and an inverter. The charge controller is electrically connected to at least one rechargeable battery and at least one photovoltaic panel, and is capable or receiving auxiliary power inputs.